The present disclosure relates to headrests and is applicable to a headrest with a speaker, for example.
Headrests, armrests, and the like of vehicular seats are manufactured by skin integral foam molding. The skin integral foam molding refers to a manufacturing technique using a single step as a combination of two steps, foaming and covering. At this single step, a sewed trim cover (skin material) and a frame component are set in a mold and a foaming material such as a material of urethane is injected directly into the mold and foamed to implement molding (Refer to US 2015/0298371 (Patent Document 1), for example).
An example of a headrest with a speaker manufactured by skin integral foam molding is disclosed in WO 2016/129663 (Patent Document 2), for example.